Wrath of the peacock: The Demise of Lord Shen
by penguin adventures
Summary: After getting defeated in the present day the penguins decide to go back to ancient china and stop Shen. The Penguins Battle Lord Shen and time itself in attempt to stop Shen before he travels to modern day New York. Will this be the demise of Lord Shen or will the penguins get defeated by time itself.
1. Skipper's Recap

After Shen conquered the city and chased us out we regrouped. But to Lord Shen New York was not enough so he used his control over new york to his advanged. He managed to scare the president of the United State to surrender and declare him Supreme Emperor of America. He then used his new-found control of america's military might to conquer the rest of the world in a four minutes. And to add insult to injury he built a replica of the tower of sacred flame in front of the Central Park Zoo. After a brief confrontatation with Kai we preformed a surpise attack on Shen's new digs. A short battle on the top floor ended with us getting blasted out of Shen's tower. Our allies were destroyed in the process leaving only the four of us. Shen sent his army down to the zoo to finish us off. We pick up the action immeditately after we were blasted out of Shen's fortress


	2. Chapter One: Any last Words?

(Skipper's POV)

"A moment of silence to honor our fallen!" I said staring at the pile of ash that was once our friends and allies. "Skipper we have wolves and gorillas incoming!" Kowalski said. "ETA!" I shouted. "Right Now!" A gorilla said. "Oh come on now!" Kowalski shouted. The gorilla cracked his knuckles, "Any last words?" he said as the wolves chuckled evilly. "No More," Kowalski said, "Tell Lord Shen that we are going to stop him!" Kowalski pulled out the spacetime teleport. "Where are you going with that?" the gorilla said. "The one place you will never find us!" Kowalski shouted as he pushed the button. "No!" The gorilla shouted he faded to white. The last thing we saw before white overtook everything was gorillas and wolves covering their eyes and archers launching their arrows. The battleground disappeared and we found ourselves in the middle the valley of piece the smoulding Jade mountain tinting the entire place crimson. "Opps…" Kowalski said, "not as far back as I wanted."

We looked at the devestation of the jade palace which gave Shen the momentum to conquer New York and the world. On the top of the jade mountain where the jade palace once stood the statue of Oogway stood defiantly. "So where are we in the grand scheme of time," I muttered. "I would say…" "Fire the Big one!" Shen shouted. Shen's massive cannon fired and destroyed the entire mountain leaving a smouldering crater where the mountain once stood. "I glad we didn't ask Shen to tell us about the battle," Private said. Lord Shen appeared out of the shadows, "Greeting Penguins," Shen said, "I don't know how you found out about this…but you are too late! The Masters of the Jade Palace are dead…all of china have no bowed before me…AND YOUR WORLD IS NEXT!"

Shen left without a word and found Mr. Ping and several other citizen standing in his presence. "Po? Po! What have you done with Po you monster!" Mr. Ping shouted. "Your greatest protector The Dragon Warrior…your precious son is no more," Swordfeather announced. "The Pandas that I know are hiding in this valley are now banished from…CHINA!" "The imperial army will…" The Emperor is dead," Shen replied, "I made sure of that." "You won't get away with this shen," Mr. Ping replied, "there are those who will raise up and overthrow you…I will lead that resistance if I have to…in Po's name." "if that how you want to play it," shen said, "Fire the Cannon! Destroy Dragon Warrior Noodles and tufo it stinks of that panda!"

Private with an angry expression stood up and started to leave our hiding spot. I grabbed him by the shoulder. "Stopping Shen now won't fix anything private," I said, "we need to stop him before he conquers china…right Kowalski?" "Right," Kowalski said. " No!" Mr. Ping shouted, "I'll do bow to you! Just don't destroy my noodle shop! MY HOME!" Mr. Ping and the rest of the citizen of the valley of peace bowed to Shen a mix of defeat and pure terror on there faces. "spare the noodle shop," Shen replied coldly, "may this be a warning! If you resistance me more then just your business and your homes will be at risk…If you want your families to stay alive bow to me!" "All hail Lord Shen!" "Oh…that has a nice ring to it," Shen said. "So now what?" Boss wolf said, "Now that we have complete control of china?" "We destroy the penguins," I said, "and their allies! And then we'll destroy the penguin's home city!"

And with that Shen and most of his army teleported away no doubt to New York. In the middle of our getting our army together. I should have gathered the army before we went to ask the North Wind for help in the first place. "Kowalski," I said, "ready the Space-Time Teleport," I said. "We're going back to before this happened in the first place." Kowalski nodded and teleported us away from the ruins of the valley of peace.

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: blast to the past

Gongmon city

The past

(Skipper's POV)

Kowalski teleported us in the courtyard of the tower of sacred flame. "When are we?" I said. "about a day or so before Shen first put his plan into motion," Kowalski said, "I think?" "What's in the box Shen?" Master storming Ox said. "Oh this…it's a gift…your parting gift…being as it parts you," Shen said, "Part of you here…part of you there…And Part of you way over their staining the wall!" The sounds of battle reached us but we were too busy glaring at Kowalski. "Too far back," Kowalski replied. "Our kung fu is no match for you Shen," Master Thundering rhino said. "No…" Shen said, "but this is!" Master rhino put his hammer in front of him defensively. Shen fired the cannon and master thundering Rhino was destroyed. Lord Shen then turned in our direction, "birds…of black and white?" "We were just leaving," I said. "Destroy them!" Shen shouted. The cannon was swung in our direction.

"Fire! Destroy those flightless birds!" Shen shouted. "You going to be facing us again," I replied. "I doubt that," Shen said as the cannon was fired. Kowalski teleported us out of harms way at the last moment but to Lord Shen it would appear we were completely destroyed. We landed on a bridge that was in the way of Shen's fleet. "opps," Kowalski said, "still too early." "Sir, what about the bridge?" Boss wolf said. "Nothing stands in my way," Shen said. The cannon was aimed at the bridge, "FIRE!" Shen shouted. A cannonball completely destroyed the bridge and the fleet sailed on thru. Luckly Kowalski had teleported us out of their just in time.

We landed in a farm somewhere, "This doesn't look like shen's place," I said. "KAI HAS RETURNED!" I glared at Kowalski. "Who?" "I am Kai supreme warlord of china!" "uh…" "The Master of Pain, The Beast of Vengence…" Kai was greeted with silence. "Uh…you my know me as the maker of widows." "…I used to work with master oogway." "Oh master oogway…" "SILENCE!" "And we're out of here," I muttered. "YOU FOUR I CAN SENSE YOU CHI!" Kai said, "You should be a good start to my collection. "I don't think so," I said. Kowalski teleported us away and we landed in the valley of peace. "Now where are we?" I said. "The Wuxi Finger hold?" "Oh so you know this hold?" "Shifu didn't teach you that hold!" Tai lung shouted. "No," PO replied. "But I figured it out." "No!" tai lung said. "SKADOOSH!"

"yep…that's way too far back," Kowalski replied teleporting us again to safety. Or Not. "THEN I CHOOSE THIS!" Shen shouted viciously attacking Po. Shen was so intent on attacking po that he failed to notice that he cut the last lines holding up his ruined cannon. Shen looked up as his cannon fell towards him and he closed his eyes. The cannon landed and the ship exploded sending us flying into the air. "Kowalski chose the right time this time!" I shouted as we fell back to earth. Kowalski teleported us before we could touch the water. We landed on the snowy mountain top. "Kowalski we better not be jumping around Po's timeline!" "we can just travel to gongmon from here and…" The heavy door behind us exploded and a snow leapord picked up a scared messagener duck. We were too far away to hear what he was saying before he sent the messagener off. But we were close enough for him to glare into our souls.

The snow leapord that was tai lung ran in our direction. "Kowalski!" I mouthed, "get it right this time!" Kowalski teleported us to the wrong time again. A T-rex roared in our faces. "Okay…that is definitely too far back." "KOWALSKI!" Right as the T-Rex's sharp teeth were about to reach us it we teleported…to the middle of the ocean! 'now where are we?" I said as we floated on a piece of junk. "YOU STOLE AND DESTROYED A 19 MILLION DOLLAR VEHICLE!" "bill me," past me said. I slapped Kowalski, commandeered the space time teleport and set it to the correct time and place. Unfortantely we teleported into Shen's fortress right in front of the evil peacock himself. "Real smooth Skipper," Kowalski said, "Now we're dead." "Greeting Penguins," Lord Shen said. "Should I kill them," Swordfeather said. "No, not yet" Shen replied, "First let's give them a warm gongmon city welcome…Capture them!" Four gorillas surrounded us and their punches came fast and hard and everything went dark.

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter three: gongmon city

Gongmon city harbor

(Skipper's POV)

We found ourselves tied to a mast on Lord Shen's flagship. "Ah your awake little penguins," Shen said. "Do you worst peacock!" I said. "Oh," Shen said, "I will…LIGHT IT!" A crossbow was aimed at us and an arrow was lit ablaze. "ha, ha, ha," Shen said, "goodbye!" "FIRE!" Shen shouted. "I don't think so!" Po said. unfortantly he was so far away we could barely hear him. "How many times do I have to kill that same stinking panda!" Shen shouted. "releash them…" "What?" Shen shouted, "I can't hear you!" Tigress jumped onto the boat and punched Shen in the face sending him flying. "Can you hear us know," Tigress replied.

"Your really getting on my nerves feline," Shen replied as Po snuck up behind him. Shen noticed the shadow, "What?" "Shakabooey!" Po shouted belly slamming the unexpecting peacock. While Shen was busy battling Po Crane swooped down and untied us. Swordfeather attacked Crane from behind only to get tied up by viper. "Releash me serpent!" Mantis jumped up kicked swordfeather in the face. Viper let go and as swordfeather fell back storming ox and croc attacked her from behind knocking her across the ship. Swordfeather let out a peacock cry and charged at the two masters. "The croc is ready to rock!" Master Croc announced as he charged at Swordfeather again. "You can't defeat me!" Ox shouted as he charged with his axes.

We joined the battle karate chopping our way thru the army of wolves. Shen started to inch towards his cannon. Rico hacked up a rocket launcher and destroyed the cannon. "Are you trying to provoke me?" Shen replied. But before he could attack rico Po attacked him again. "You are on my last nerve panda," Shen shouted. "So you have no nerves now?" Po said. Shen looked at Po like he was an idiot. I caught Kowalski looking at Po in the same way. "what?" Kowalski said, "is he really that…" My glare shut Kowalski up. "Skadoosh," Po said. "Don't you have to defeat me first?" Shen replied. Swordfeather knocked Po across the ship with a unconscious Master Ox. Swordfeather grabbed Po's index finger but before she could do the wuxi finger hold it was her turn to get knocked across the ship. Before she could recover Po bellyslammed her. "Nobody uses my own move against me nobody," Po said.

"Stay away from my future Queen!" Shen shouting literally knocking into the panda with the blunt side of his weapon. While Po was distracted by blocking Shen's weapon Shen tripped him with his train. Crane appeared out of nowhere, "Wings of fury!" Crane shouted. Boss wolf tackled Crane out of the sky before he even go close. "My wing," Crane said. Boss wolf raised him hammer only to get attacked by Master shifu. Master shifu punches came so fast we could barely see his fists. "mommy," Boss wolf said as he pasted out. Shen infamous gaundao lance was off to the side broken in half. Shen tossed the broken off blade of the weapon at Po only for Po to deflect it back at him. "I don't think so," Shen said as he deflected it into the water with a sword.

"What is that," I said. "Oh these…I brought it off a armsdealer from japan," Shen said, "the Japanese know how to make swords." "oh really," I said. "Japanese sword have a official name you know," Kowalski said. "Oh really it not like your even going to use it," Shen said. "Put the katana down," I said. "I'm pretty sure you pronounced it wrong but okay," Kowalski said. "Well it's easier to say then what…" "Waitaha?" Shen said. "Yeah what…" "WAITAHA!" Kowalski shouted. "Oh…I hate those birds," Shen muttered, "waitaha is the only word in there language….they're worst then you peasants." "why is everyone peasants to you?" I said, "is the emperor…" "yes," Shen said, "the emperor is nothing but a peasant." "them fighting words," Kowalski said. "How dare you insult the emperor," Shifu said. "He's going to be dead in a couple hours anyway," Shen said, "I doubt he'll care later." "What?" The gathered kung fu masters said stopping mid wolf beatdown. "Where do you think these ship are going…Shangri-La?" Boss wolf said despite behind in Storming Ox's stranglehold. "So where are these ships going?" "The Forbibben City of Course!" Shen said.

"So your going into a city that not even you are allowed to enter?" I said. "My cannons are my ticket in there," Shen said, "one look at my weapon the imperial army will surrender." "Not on our watch," I said. "Oh really Skipper?" Shen said, "Get them off my ship!" A pair of gorillas grabbed us and threw us off the ship. "When the emperor is dead," Shen said, "The Jade Palace is next on my list!" "We need to get to the forbibben city," I said. "Um…first we need to get back to the jade palace." "The emperor will be dead and he will come for you and kill you," Kowalski said. Everyone looked at Kowalski in shock. "I was just about to tell you that," The soothsayer said, "did you suddenly gain the ablity to see the future. "Alright," Storming Ox said, "You have some explain to do." "How do you know Shen is going to kill us when he's done with the emperor," Po said. "sorry," I said, "there's no time for this…we need to protect the emperor." "We're not going until you tell how you know that Shen plans to kill the emperor and then everyone at the jade palace," Tigress said, "or do I have to beat it out of you!"

"because…we seen the future," Kowalski said, "we lived the future." The soothsayer looked at us in shock, "You plan to change the course of history!" soothsayer said, "You can't Time itself won't allow it!" "The we will battle Lord Shen and time itself if we have to," I said. The TARDIS appeared, "Then you have to deal with me," the Scottish accent of The Doctor announced. "You don't get it!" I said, "he conquered out home…killed our friends…took control of the united states…and then conquered the world!" "You can't rewrite history not one line!" The Doctor said as we got back on dry land, "why can't you pudding brains get that into your head!" "You do it all the time," I said. "Well I know what I'm doing!" "Mostly," I replied. "Fine go ahead defeat Lord Shen and change history," The Doctor said, "Don't come crying to me when Time fights back!" With that the TARDIS dematerialized leaving us alone. "You sure you want to do this," soothsayer said. "we are doing this for the billions of lives that will suffer if Shen is allowed to contiune on his murderous quest," I said. "good for you," The Soothsayer said, "because you have still have time to stop him…before the future you lived thru becomes unchangeable."

"Okay," Tigress said, "let's head to the forbibben city!" "So Skipper," Shen said, "You hear to undo my future victory before it happens?" "Um…yeah?" I said. "You don't have to right to mess with my future!" Shen said, "Only I have the right to change my own future!" "Swordfeather!" Shen shouted, "my future victory must be secured! Kill the Penguins, that panda, and whoever stands in your way!" "finally," swordfeather said, "I won't let you down darling." "Nothing will stand in the way of my victory my future queen," Shen said, "Not even them!" Swordfeather landed on the streets and instantly began her attack. I smiles as I dodged out of the way, "what's the matter ostrich? Can't hit a moving target!" "I don't think that's a good idea," Kowalski muttered. "Ostrich? I'm a peacock!" Swordfeather said, "or are you too dumb to tell the difference." "oh," kowalski said, "burn." "insulting me does make me even less likey to spare you," I said. "Good thing I'm going to kill you!" Swordfeather said. "Yep…she's definetly shen's girlfriend," I muttered. "wait…you actually don't want to kill us," Kowalski said. "What?" Swordfeather and I said in unison.

(end of chapter three)


	5. Chapter four: Fall of swordfeather

Gongmon City

(Kowalski's POV)

"Good thing I'm going to kill you!" Swordfeather said. "Yep…she's definetly shen's girlfriend," Skipper said. "Wait…you actually don't want to kill us," I said. "What?" Skipper and Swordfeather said. Po, Shifu, the Furious five, Ox, and Croc looked at me in shock. "You see," I said, "we're from the future…" "obiously," swordfeather said. "well after You and Shen come to our world…and yet me tell you what shen plans…" "So do we conquer your useless "modern" day world and We rule it together!" "No," I said, "Shen Betrays you…And then takes over the world!" "What no!" She said, "he loves me and he promised that we will rule the world!"

"Well the problem is," Skipper said, "evil murderous genocide attempting warlord like him only care about them selves…he only wanted you so he could use you to defeat Po." "You lie!" Swordfeather said. "really?" I said, "take a look at what the teleport list as our original time and location. Swordfeather's eyes widen when she saw the date on the screen, "The Central Park Zoo, New Gongmon City(formally New York City) July 1st 2016 5:00 P.M eastern standard Time." She looked at the teleport Shen gave her preset to "The Central Park Zoo, July 1st 2016 7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time." "This is a trick!" she shouted, "a trick…Nice try penguins!"

"You saw the truth with you own eyes!' I said. Swordfeather punched me, "I don't believe you for a second." "Sorry swordfeather but you left me no chose," I said. I pulled out a hologram projector and played the security footage of our battle…with sound. I fastfoward to the part that would be of interest to Swordfeather. "Here is a recording of the event in question," I said. "How did you get the…" "long story skipper," I said, "I'll tell you later." I let the video play as Swordfeather look on in shock. "Hmm…" Shen said, "didn't I tell you to cut the cables on the elevators?" "I thought they would go after me first," swordfeather said. "It is clear that the penguin know where the real threat is," Shen said unintentionally insulting the other peacock. "You dare insult me," Swordfeather said, "without me you wouldn't be facing the penguins right now." "I tire of you presence," Shen said as one of the gorrilas from the floor below snuck up from behind swordfeather and trapped her in a stranglehold. "even with you kung-fu skills," the gorrila said gruffly, "You can't escape the deathgrip of the 600 pound gorrila in the room."

Swordfeather covered up a gasp as the recording contiuned. "I can't believe this…you said we were going to rule china together." "Yes I did say that," Shen said, "I lied…I have no intention of sharing my empire with anyone." "You will pay for this betrayal," she said. "IF the panda that was destined to kill me couldn't finish me off what makes you think you fare any better?" Shen replied, "Now go take care of her." The gorrila nodded and held swordfeather off the side of the observation deck. The gorrila releashed her and she fell a few feet before she finally started to fly back up. "I don't think so," Shen said, "Archers!" The archers started to fire off flaming arrows causing swordfeather to lose altitude. Swordfeather was unable to do anything but dodge the flurry of arrows. "This is going nowhere," Boss wolf said.

"My hammer…YOUR FACE!" boss wolf shouted throwing his hammer in swordfeather's direction. The hammer impacted with the peacock's skull knocking her out. The unconcious peacock plummeted and was ripped to shreds by the rotor of the superplane. An explosion of feathery confetti was all that remained of the other peacock. "The rest of you," Shen said, "if I tell you to do something you better listen…or else." Swordfeather was utterly speechless (which probably be how I react if I just saw a recording of my own death) I ended the recording since I believe I got my point across.

Swordfeather then had a smile on her face as she destroyed the projector, "Did you think I actually brought the smoke and mirrors…I mean that peacock didn't even look like me!" "you won't youself at the time," Skipper replied. "enough of your lies and tricks!" Swordfeather said, "this end's now!" unfortantely for her she was still weakened from her battle with Po earlier and we easily took her out with a single karate slap. "How…how?" she said. Skipper grabbed her wing in a imitation of the wuxi finger hold. "The wuxi finger hold…how could you know that when you don't even have fingers!" "Oh…I don't actually," Skipper said. She smirked completely unaware that Po had grabbed her other wing. I realized that Skipper had intended that to happen. "But…" Skipper said, "I know somebody who does!" "What?" Swordfeather said. Skipper let go and delieverd one last slap. By the time she realized Po had her it was too late." Po smiled at Swordfeather before delievering the one word no bad guy wanted to hear. "Skadoosh," Po said completeing his famous finishing move. Before Swordfeather could shout, "Noo!" she was blasted to the spirit realm by a massive explosion of light. "I hope you enjoy the spirit realm," Po said.

"Now that was a brilliant move Skipper," I said. "Just something I like to call…attention misdirect," Skipper said, "While she was distracted insulting me Po was able lock her into the wuxi fingerhold and by the time she figured it out my bluff…Boom…she gets blasted to the spirit realm." "can you teach me that one," Private said. Skipper stood behind him, "You got a little something." Private looked down only for Skipper to slap him. "Now that was funny!" Po said. "You got something," shifu said. "Where!" Po said looking down only for the same thing to happen to him. "Now that is funny!" Monkey said. And then the angry ghost of swordfeather appeared, "You think the spirit realm can hold…" The chainblade of kai appeared and pulled her back into the spirit realm. She started to turn to jade as she disappeared. "so…um…now what?" Private said. Skipper looked around and said, "we're going to the forbibben city…and we're going to save the emperor!" "Whooo!" Po said, "Um…which way is the forbibben city?" "follow me," Shifu said, "I know a secret route…we should arrive by the evening." "And what about Shen," I said.

"he doesn't know about my secret route," Shifu said as he walked away. He stopped, "are you coming or not." Skipper rolled his eyes and we followed Shifu to his "secret route". "Skipper will the emperor even let us in?" Private said. "Master Shifu should be able to vouce for us," Skipper replied. "If not they let us in when Shen starts attacking us," I added. Private almost fainted. "Not helping," Po said. "quiet back there!" Shifu said, "you want to alert the wolves that Shen has posted in this city!" "of course that paranoid bird would leave some of his troops behind to guard the city," Skipper muttered, "and to make sure we're actually dead."

(end of chapter four)


	6. Chapter five: The forbidden city

The Forbidden City

(Skipper's POV)

The imposing red and gold structure that was the forbidden city stood before us. The guards lowered their spears and started to head our way but stopped when they recognized master shifu. "The emperor is in danger," Shifu said, "I need to speak with him!" A guard rushed into the building to check with his superior. A door opened and a government official stepped, "The Emperor will see you know…" The official lead us thru the forbidden city thru various areas that housed different officals and into the emperial throne room. The imperial guards closed the doors behind us. A regal antelope sat on the throne his robes a royal purple to denote his position. A long table full of food was in front of him. We all followed Shifu's lead and bowed. "You may stand," Emperor said, "you have my full attention." His expression suggested that he was not happy about his feast be interrupted. "I'm sorry that we interrupting your feast," I said, "But you are in danger…"

"Nothing the imperial guard can't handle," the emperor said. "besides my imperial army is currently camped outside and who would dare attack the forbidden city?" "Lord Shen is coming with his army to wipe this place off the map," I said, "and kill you." "he can try," the emperor said, "I may be the emperor…but I know how to fight." He revealed the sword the was hidden beneath his robes "You excellence," Master Croc said, "with respect…he was able to get thru the imperial guards you provided to the kungfu concil, kill master thundering rhino, and recapture the tower of sacred flame…or did you forget about that." "Even if Lord Shen does arrive he'll be stopped at the gates," the emperor said. "But…" I said. "you are dismissed now leave me in peace…"

The guards were about to escort us out when the doors to the imperial chamber exploded. As the smoke cleared Shen entered the building Boss wolf right behind him. "Greeting your excellence," Lord Shen, "You have no idea what I had to go thru to get here." "apparently I was wrong," the emperor said, "somebody would dare to attack the forbidden city." "yes…and now I will kill you," Shen said. the emperor drew his hidden blade. Shen had his signature weapon (probably has a whole crate of them) in his hands. "Oh that blade won't do you any good," Shen said, "against this!" Shen stepped aside and the rest of the wolves pushed a still smoking cannon into the chamber. "Don't do this Shen," The Emperor replied. Shen looked at the imperial guards that now lay around in various conditions. "I came too far to not do it," Shen said.

Rico hacked up a handcannon. "Where did you get that?" Shen said. Rico pointed to the wolf he just knocked out. "No matter," Shen said, "I won't back down!" "Swordfeather is dead," Kowalski announced. "Oh really…too bad," Shen replied. Shen pointed his guandao as the emperor and shouted, "FIRE THE CANNON!" I took a running start and tackled the emperor out of harms way as the cannonball flew towards him. The throne the emperor was standing in front of was completely destroy and there was a massive hole in the wall where the throne once stood. "I am in your debt penguin," the emperor said. "Oh well," shen said, "I was hoping to spare you the terror but…you left me no choice." Shen and his army left taking the cannon with them. Shen stopped midstride and let out a peacock cry and held up his hand signaling to begin the attack. "Everybody get down!" I shouted. I looked around and saw that almost everybody was already down, "I mean…everybody stay down!"

we could hear the terror of the imperial guards outside as the attack began. Lord Shen was already far away by this point as the ceiling of the imperial chamber exploded revealing Shen's Airshipfleet in all it's glory. "and we should probably run," Kowalski said. "Get back to the Jade Palace!" The emperor shouted, "I'll send my best soldiers to defend it! IT WILL NOT FALL INTO ENEMY HANDS!" "Funny…" croc said, "you said the exact same thing about the tower of sacred flame and looked how that ended up." The Emperor pretended to ignored him as his guard walked up to him. "Your excellency," he started… "don't worry about me," The Emperor said, "get your injured comrades out of here!" The guard bow quickly and with help from his fellow guard started to evacuate their injuired comrades and the emperor's guests out of ruins of the forbidden city.

The Emperor grabbed a torch, "follow me I know a secret exit." "awesome," Po said. "Yes it is as you say awesome," The Emperor replied, "one of the perks of being emperor is knowing all the secret passageways." The Emperor opened a secret door and stood guard as one by one we all entered. "so master shifu did you know about this," I said. "being grandmaster has it's privileges," shifu replied. "would I ever get these privileges…I mean being the dragon warrior and all," Po said. "someday," The Emperor said. "Po I'll give you the tour of all the secret passageways of the jade palace later," monkey said. "No monkey you get lost," Shifu said, "I'll give him that tour later." "Um…how about we focus on get out of here alive!" I said. "I agree with Skipper," The Emperor replied. After a few minutes of walking in silence thru the chamber I thought I saw an actual silent…wait…what was I just talking about I? Oh yeah after walking silently thru the passageway we made it to a door.

The emperor tapped on the door and the guards on the other side opened it. "This is a far as I can take you," The Emperor said, "the imperial troops will meet you at the jade palace…." "emperor," a guard said, "it's time to go." "Good luck," The Emperor said as he walked away. "Now let's head off to the jade palace," I said. "Well we just walk up those stairs," Po said. We turned around and saw the imposing steps that lead up to the palace "how long was the passageway?" I said. "I…can't remember," Kowalski said. "You would tell us if you brought the anemisa mist…right?" I said. "I would also tell you if I saw a silent," Kowalski said. "What's with all the tallymarks on your arms?" Po said. Kowalski looked up, "what did you say?" "um…what were we talking about," Po said. "I…have no idea," Kowalski said. I sighed, "okay…let's get in our cardio workout," I said. We then started the long tiring climb up the stairs. "you should really install an elevator," I said. "That's what I keep saying!" Po said. while we climb up the stairs a lone silent stared at us scratching his head in confusion almost zapping himself in the process…what was I just talking about? Oh right, miles away Lord Shen launched a attack that caught the imperial forces completely by surprise. So their not helping us anytime soon…

(end of chapter five)


	7. Chapter six: Jade palace defenders

The Jade Palace

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski status report!" Skipper shouted. "nothing coming up the stairs yet," I replied. "Where are those imperial soldier we were promised," Skipper asked. "No sign of them," I said, "it's probably a long walk from the forbidden city to the valley of peace." "So Commander Kowalski," Skipper said, "any ideas." "I thought you got over that," I replied. "why don't you go charm the blue hen," Skipper muttered. "You didn't see the headless chicken running around," I said. "what?" Skipper said. "Yeah…Future Shen probably has her head somewhere." Just then Lord Shen and a couple Wolves teleported in front of us. "Greetings Penguins," Shen said, "did you think I didn't figure out where you went?" "um how did you figure it out."

"well when I started getting memories of stuff that never happened," Shen said, "that is when I realized you have been messing around my timeline." "Um…" I said. Shen turned to his wolves, "Destroy them! Our ultimate victory must not be reversed!" And the Present Lord Shen arrived his army on the steps behind him. "What is this?" Shen said. "Your future," Shen replied, "here to ensure our…your victory…doesn't get undone." The other Lord Shen looked at the four of us in shock, "Your…from the future?" "Yes," I replied, "and your future self was just leaving!" "What?" Shen said, "How dare you! I'm not going anywhere!" "Yes you are," I said, "with no memory of anything you just learned!" I grabbed the space time teleport and teleport Future Shen and his wolves back where they came from.

"Oh well I don't need him," Shen said, "I just saw comfirmation of my future victory…and your not taking that away!" "Ah heck!" Rico said. "here we go," private said. "attack!" Shen shouted. Shen and his forces knocked us aside and blasted the doors opened. Shen had his gorillas throw us into the building. We slid to a stop by the pool under the dragon statue in the ceiling that once held the dragon scroll. Shen looked around at the various treasures around him, "grab anything you can carry!" "Including this?" a wolf said pointing to an urn. Shen glared at him as he took the sword of heroes out of it's display case, "can you carry that? I don't think so."

"This ends now Penguins," Shen said. "Shen!" Po shouted, "You break it you pay for it!" "Goodbye panda…" Shen said grabbing a nearby spear. Shen flung it at Po. Po dodged the spear which quickly got lodged into a column. "I will deface every treasure in here to defeat you," Shen said. "It's still not to late Shen!" "As I told you before…I CHOOSE THIS!" Shen flung the smaller blade of the sword of heroes and flung it a po. "Hey!" Po shouted, "that was my favorite!" Shen picked up a urn. "Hey be careful with that!" Po said, "that's the urn of whispering warriors…somebody dropped that…before." "Then I guess I'm doing them a favor," Shen said as he dropped the urn he then kicked the urn the spirits issuing their displeasure. "Oh shut up!" Shen said. Shen then picked up something else, "The invisible trident of Destiny? What a cliché!"

Shen flung it a po who managed despite the fact it was invisible to dodge it. The invisible trident slammed into a wall but we couldn't see where it went. "Now where are you friends?" Shen said. "OH shifu…is who know where," Po said, "and the five is waiting for the imperial army." "I afraid their never going to come!" "What?" Po said. "they were so easy to defeat," Shen said, "they just as cowardy as their emperor." Shen took down the crossbow of the all-knowing…Yes Po did give us a tour of the hall of heroes. Shen fired it only to find no arrows. Shen took down Ox's sword and charged Po with it. Po had picked up the sword of heroes and disarmed Shen. Shen picked up his guandao and viciously attack Po only for that weapon to get knocked out of his hands. "Oh…" Shen said, "Your going to regret that." "come on Po finish him off!" Skipper shouted. Shen flung the golden spear and hit Po in the face with the golden shield. "Awesome," Po said. Shen picked up a helmet and put it on. "A helmet your going to defeat us with a helmet?" Skipper said. Shen punched skipper unleashing a boom of thunder. "The helmet of the invincible thunder kick?" Po said. "Yes," Shen said. The punch was knock send all of us flying across the room.

Po picked up something else, "Prepare yourself for the iron fist of justice!" "That doesn't sound cheesy at all," Shen replied. Po stomach growled, "um…that was…my fist." Shen's releashed another thunder punches reducing the iron fist to scrapmetal. "We need to get that helmet off of him!" Po picked up oogway's staff and started to pummel shen with it until the helmet fell off. Shen grabbed some ninja throwing stars and started to flung them at Po. Po managed to dodged them all including one that got too close. Shen grabbed another blade and cut oogway's staff in half. "The Whooping Sun Diamond Blade!" Po shouted. "goodbye panda," Shen said, "it hasn't been pleasant!" Rico hacked up the sword of general shinjin. "I grabbed it and passed it to Skipper. "Hey Shen!" Skipper shouted as he charged him. Shen sidestepped causing Skipper to slam into Master Flying Rhino's armour. "Enough of this playing around," Shen said picking up his guandao, "Just you and Me Po…and if you penguins get involved!" "So a rematch," Po said picked the sword of heroes back up. "As you wish," Shen said, "Let's finish this."

(end of chapter six)


	8. Chapter Seven: The Demise

The Jade Palace

The Hall of Heroes

(Skipper's POV)

"As you wish," Shen said, "Let's finish this." "Hey Shen!" I shouted, "I'm still here!" I had abandoned the sword of general shinjin and tacked the peacock to the ground. "How dare you!" Shen shouted. Po grabbed Shen by the neck. "let go," Shen choked. "You going to Chorh-gom prison Shen," Po said. Boss wolf came out of nowhere and hammered Po in the face. Shen took this oppuntiunty to trip Po with his foot. Boss wolf and Shen closed in on Po. Shen then proceeded to blast Po out of the palace with a handcannon. Shen approached Po pointing his lance towards him. "Give up now Panda," Shen said, "Your just a big fat panda!" "I'm not a big fat panda," Po replied, "I'm The big fat panda!" Po tackled Shen and the two of them tumbled down the stairs. "Shen!" Boss wolf shouted. Rico picked up boss wolf's hammer and knocked him out. The other soldiers charged after their leader.

"fellow those wolves!" I shouted. "what are…we won't be able to catch up!" Kowalski said. "Well their only one thing for it," a voice said. The Rebel wolf airship landed in front of us. "Hop on," the captain said, "we can't stay keep the airship here for long!" We hopped onto the airship which then took off after Po and Shen. "The gaint crossbow aim it at Shen!" I shouted. "But we could hit Po!" the captain said. "Then wait for an opening during their battle down in the valley!" "There!" Captain shouted, "they are locked in battle!" "Now herd Shen where the furious five and shifu can see them." "I should have killed you in that village personally!" Shen said, "leave the rest of the pandas to the wolves!" "Well you want me?" Po said, "come and get it!"

the airship started to fire off flaming arrows to herd Shen to an open area. But instead of running away shen just looked our way and glared. "Oh you just had to get involved traitors!" Shen shouted at the airship, "blast them out of the sky!" Shen's airship fleet arrived and began their attack. "We're taking fire!" Private shouted. "We're also…" I was cut off by a loud explosion, "What was that!" "The cannon deck!" The captain shouted. The crossbow spun uselessly as it was blasted off the ship. "We have no weapons!" Private said. "Rico!" I shouted. Rico hacked up the four barrel rocket launcher and aimed at the closest ship. But it was too late as A one more cannonball was all it took to send us crashing to the ground.

The ship flew to pieces as soon as it hit the ground. But shen was too busy dealing with Po to notice. The two exchanged punches and kicks and meet swords a couple times. Shen disarmed Po by swiping his hands with his iron claws. Po Then disarmed Shen by punching the wing holding the lance. "I don't need my guandao," shen said using a ropedart to bring po to his knees. Po managed to escape Shen ropedart to roundhouse kick him in the face. Shen threw his knives at Po, and Po barely managed to dodge out of the way. Shen resorted to cheating and swung his cannon in Po's direction. "Fire!" Shen shouted. A cannonball exploded toward Po who was able to grab it and throw it back down the barrel. The cannon exploded Sending Shen and his army flying. "skadoosh," Po said.

Shen managed to pick his lance back up and then viciously attacked Po. "I will not lose to you again!" Shen shouted unaware that was what we wanted him to do. A cage flew down and trapped Shen, "What?" Shen said. "Check mate Shen," I replied. "Po kicked your butt!" Kowalski said. "I hope they keep your cell warm Shen," Private said. "There is only one place in gongmon jail where Shen can go," Shifu said. "And what is that!" Shen said. "The same cell they put Tai lung in," Shifu replied. "Where were you guys this whole time?" I said. "We had to set up a hospital for the imperial soldiers that meet Shen's army in battle. "show how weak they were," Shen said. "They were defenseless!" Ox shouted, "you attacked them from behind you coward!" "they should have been watching their backs," Shen said, "also they need to learn how to detect a ambush…" Ox punched him in the face thru the cage unfortantely he did it with so much force the cage shattered allowin ghte peacock to escape.

"Lord Shen escaped!" Tigress said. "Stop him!" I shouted, "don't let him get away!" Croc beat us to the punch and appeared holding Lord Shen by the neck. "he's not going anywhere," Master Croc said. "Alright Po…do it! Finish me off with the wuxi finger hold," Shen said, "I dare you." "You don't deserve to go to the spirit realm," Po replied. "you thing Chorh-Gom Prison can hold me?" Shen said, "My army will find out and they will storm chorh-gom, defeat the rhino army that couldn't even keep the prison's most infamous prisoner…prisoner, and free me!" "and how are they going to do that…when they going to be in chorh-gom prison," Croc said as a bunch of Rhino appeared with Shen's entire army in chains. "Recoginze these," one of the rhinos said. "The restraints I used on Po and the Furious Five." "Which you stole from us," the rhino said. Lord Shen was restrained himself and escorted away by the rhino soldiers. "This is not the end penguins!" Shen shouted. "Quiet!" the rhino said, "Your going away for a long time." "So now what?" Private said. "Now we celebrate," Po said, "Dragon Warriors Noodle and tufo!" "Private's buying," I replied. "What!" Private said as we headed toward's the noodle shop.

(end of chapter seven)


	9. Epilouge: Chorh-Gom Prison

Chorh-Gom Prison

(Shen's POV)

Chorh-gom Prison just as dark on the inside as it is on the outside I thought. "See those columns we had to put those in place after your attack lead to the collapse of the mountain," a rhino guard said, "I never want a prisoner in the very prison that supposed to guard…again!" "when I escape this place you have much worst then that to deal with." "Escape this place," The rhino guard said, "In your dreams peacock you see after your attack…we added some improvements." "Look up," the rhino said do those weapons look familiar. I looked up and saw my own cannons. "It ironic isn't it that your own weapons that once inspired fear across china are now the very thing keeping you from escaping."

"I see you still have your archers and crossbows," I spat. "insults will not serve you well." "You think these bar can hold us for long?" Boss wolf said, "we will escape and we will free Lord Shen and then you will all pay!" "Quiet!" a rhino shouted, "or I will personally escort you to solitary confinement!" "so put me in a cell with my own men," I said, "is that a wise decision." "Oh your not going to have any company where your going, "other then 10 guards watching you every move and the 100 archers directly above you!" My sinister smile disappeared as I realized…I'm not getting out of this place anytime soon. But if I have to wait from so clumsy duck messagener to come in here…I'll wait. I'll wait fifty more years if I have to!

"but before we take on an elevator ride to your cell their somebody we would like you to meet," the rhinos said. good began I not ready to have jade acupressure needles stuck into my back. I was forcefully escorted into a plain office where a rhino was waiting smiling at me. If it wasn't for the slightly cracked golden horn I probably wouldn't have recoginzed him "Ah the great and Powerful Lord Shen is finally here in Chorh-gom prison," he said. I looked at the rhino in shock, "Didn't…tai lung kill you?" I replied. "No," the rhino said. "I see your arrogance is unchanged Commander Vachir!" I said, "when I get out of here…I better make sure to part you like the son of your old teacher." "Threats will not serve you well here," he said, "also take one last look at your weapons." On a table was all my throwing knives, my metal claws, my rope darts, and my guandao. He added insult to injury by picking up the guandao and holding it upside down. "You not going to see these again anytime soon." "Still as overconfident as when tai lung escaped are we?" I said.

"Get that peacock out of my sight and lock him up," the rhino said. "Yes Commander Vachir," the rhino replied. And this is way I hate the anvil of heaven I thought as I was escorted into an elevator. The elevator decended until we reached the final destination the cell that would be my home from now on. "Welcome to Cellblock Zero," one of my escort said, "former cell of the late Tai lung!" I was not impressed no wonder this place couldn't hold that snow leapord…of course my men would probably figure it out. And they thought my only soldiers were in the valley of peace with me? I have more soldiers that are out there that will learn of my imprisonment and come charging out here. The anvil of heaven won't stand a chance. And little does Vachir know I have a guard or two on my side. And those guards I bribed were the one who were escorting me right now. "Don't worry my lord," the traitor rhino replied, "your forces have gathered and marching thru the mongolia as we speak…they are confident that with your weapons on their side the mogols won't give them any trouble.

"give me updates whenever you certain nobody will hear you," I replied. The rhinos locked me in the restraints but to my surprise didn't install the jade acupressure needles. "After the Kai incident Vachir no longer trusts Jade anything," the rhino said, "and the emperor banned acupressure needles anyway apparently it makes us more prone to getting overconfident according to him anyway." I wonder why that is? "sadly," the rhino said, "the emperor didn't say anything about muzzles." "Then put it on," I shouted, "we don't want Vachir to get suspious do we?" "No," the rhino said, "do you have anything to say before I put this on." "when Vachir's back is turned send a message to my forces." "What the message," he said. "Tell my army that commander Vachir is alive…Tell them to kill him…and to make sure he is actually dead this time!"

The rhino nodded as he slid the muzzle over my beak and secured it to the back of my head. Soon Commander Vachir you will pay for underestimating me. I watched as the two bribed guards went up the elevator. Was I worried about Vachir being suspious? I doubt he could see this cell from all the way up there. Am I afraid of the archers no because they will be expecting that an attack will come from down here. They no way of knowing that the attack will actually come from outside the prison. This time not only our they overconfident about me escape they will be totally unprepared for a full on attack from outside. They made the mistake of assuming the wolves and gorrilas I brought with me to the valley of peace was the entirety of my army…And that will be their final mistake. And their will be no rebuilting this place when the dust clears…I can assure you. While I waited gears started to turn in my head as I come up with my next plan. The Penguins, Shifu, Po, and the others won't see this coming…

The End


	10. This is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Blowhole!

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
